


Always Watching

by Nightmist



Series: Aymeric/Estinien Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confused pining, Estimeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Fantasizing, Having each other's backs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/pseuds/Nightmist
Summary: Two short scenes for Estimeric week 2020, based around the prompt of "firsts".1 -- Work safe, the first time Estinien saves Aymeric's life instead of vice versa2 -- NOT work safe, first time Estinien thinks about Aymeric while touching himself
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Aymeric/Estinien Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, done for the 2020 Estimeric week, with more info available at https://twitter.com/estimericweek1/status/1284092768361619456?s=20 :3

He is driving a wivre back with sweeps of his spear when he catches the hint of movement from the corner of his eye. Aymeric has bent down to roll an injured knight to get a look at their wound, the moment of inattention leaving his back open. Chill splinters his bones into spikes as he sees it. An aevis spies the opening and is closing in, teeth spread wide to bite, and faster than thought or breath, training and instincts ignite as one and Estinien is moving; is  _ leaping _ , the sheer height and speed only a trained dragoon can manage as he slams forward and down as if shot from a cannon, knocking the draconic being back the barest fraction of time before its slavering jaws would have closed on Aymeric's head. 

A spot of drool lands on the back of the Temple Knight's neck and he spins, suddenly alert, only to watch as Estinien, alight with revenge and the desire to protect like he could not once upon a time, drives back the monster that meant to be the end of him. Unforgiving motion and brutal efficiency, spin, thrust, drive; a shove to free the spear's point in a rush of fresh blood as the creature falls. Still shocked at his close call, Aymeric gasps out the dragoon's name. Panting, Estinien calls out over his shoulder roughly, "Remember to watch your damn back!" before he returns to the fray, leaving his friend as he dives towards the next foe.

Largely leaving, at least. Estinien keeps his eyes open after that, just in case, but spots no more egregious errors of judgement on Aymeric's part. Still, if he had, he would have been there to compensate for them again.

Aymeric does not forget, and a few minutes later, as they gather the injured and staunch wounds, start to pile the bodies of their foes for disposal, a heavily gloved hand claps against the back of his shoulder. "I believe it's my turn to thank you. If you had not been watching, that would have been the end of me. I owe you."

Estinien gives a small shake of his head. "You saved me before. Just remember to do it again if you get the chance." He offers a brief flash of sharp teeth in a feral grin, trying to downplay the strange clench of his abdominal muscles at the thanks, the feeling as if the sun suddenly beats down heavily on his face.

Aymeric smiles back, brilliant and warm, as he ever is. "Always, my friend." Estinien has to admit, he does trust in that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tiny little milder NSFW follow up *embarassed*

Alone in his tent later, he can't seem to shake the jitteriness after the battle, although such had, he thought, long since become old habit. After a while, he figures he might as well kill time the way men alone have since time immemorial.

Easing himself free of his pants, he freezes when that first touch sends a lazy jolt of pleasure through him as he remembers the hint of awe in Aymeric's face when he killed the wivre. Hesitant and unsure of the direction of his mind, he nudges his thoughts back to more typical idle imaginings, chasing away the spectre of his dearest friend. 

No more than temporarily. The daydream he's trying to build collapses and his mind flashes back to a hooded ice-blue gaze, heavy with sincerity on him. Before he can attempt to yank his dream back on track, the thought flickers through him, of what it would be like, with those weighty eyes watching him as he does this. Unable to contain the sound, a strangled groan of pleasure slips between his teeth, back arching sharply at the sensation that sweeps him from toe to ear tip, rippling his muscles.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking of Aymeric this way, of his friend. But the feeling is too powerful, too good, and Estinien can't still his hand, can't help creating the images of intent eyes watching every flex of his fingers, every glide of his palm, how it'd feel to have Aymeric's lips parted, breathing shallowly as he watched. His hips lift towards his hand, rutting against it as he contemplates different reactions; would Aymeric be excited like he is? Would he taunt and tease him, derisive? Would he be shy, turn away like a virgin maiden, or show the confidence and poise he does in negotiating formal matters, effortlessly taking over and guiding the situation to suit his will?

The degree to which heat has risen in his belly at the wondering, the tight coil of tension as he comes closer to a peak, leaves him needing none of the details he normally might. No more than sensation and the lingering picture in his mind of Aymeric's face, his intent gaze, lips slightly parted in approval, the line of a neck leading down to bare shoulders. It shouldn't be enough, but the instant he remembers the sound of the other man gasping out his name, voice rich with concern and gratitude, a powerful spasm shakes him as hips lift, warm splashes of heat dripping down onto his hand and belly as climax overtakes him, 

Afterwards, as he cleans himself and settles to sleep, he carefully refuses to look too closely at what he had been thinking, never mind even beginning to consider why he thought it or it had such a powerful effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I almost forgot to harangue people about joining [The Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) if you enjoy reading or writing FFXIV fic.


End file.
